bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartling Gunner (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Dartling Gunner is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 5, but with +1 pierce. It costs $950 on Medium, and is classed as a Military tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Firing Greatly reduces the spread of the darts. ($250) 2/x/x - Barrel Spin Makes the gun fire much faster. ($1,200) 3/x/x - Cannon Converts the gun into a super powerful laser cannon. Blasts from this cannon can pop 25 bloons each, can pop frozen bloons, and are fired 25% faster. ($6,000) 4/x/x - Cannon The dartling now fires plasma, which can pop lead, deals two layers of damage, has 100 pierce, and is fired twice as fast. ($15,000) 5/x/x - of Doom A persistent solid beam of bloon destruction. 1,000 pierce and 3 damage per frame, for a total of 180 dps. Can inherently pop purple bloons. ($60,000) x/1/x - Darts Makes darts shoot with greater velocity. Darts move faster and can pop 4 bloons each. ($600) x/2/x - Device Tracks bloons' movement like a regular tower. Can be set to first, last, close, and strong. ($900) x/3/x - Rocket Pods Shoots vicious little missiles instead of darts. Hydra rockets have sharp tips that can pop black bloons. ($7,000) x/4/x - Storm Three missiles are fired at a time in a conical formation. Additionally, missiles travel 50% faster, explosions are 50% larger, have 50% pierce, and deal two layers of damage. Ability: Fires out up to 100 missiles towards the nearest 100 bloons (all bloons on screen if less than 100) on the screen every 2 seconds, five times over. ($20,000) x/5/x - Area Denial System Fires five missiles at a time. Additionally, missiles travel 50% faster, explosions are 50% larger, have 50% pierce, and deal five layers of damage. The ability now triggers twice per second, twenty times over. ($50,000) x/x/1 - and Load The Dartling can be locked to aim in one direction. ($400) x/x/2 - Bloontonium Shoots specially modified darts that can hurt any bloon type. ($1,600) x/x/3 - Serum Darts now inject an explosive serum into bloons that detonates after three seconds. Each blast takes off two layers of damage to normal bloons, x3 damage to Ceramic bloons, and x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons. ($5,000) x/x/4 - Breaker Explosions now remove fortification from non-MOAB-class bloons and deal 5 layers of damage. Explosions also deal x4 damage to Ceramic bloons and x7 damage to MOAB-class bloons. ($18,000) x/x/5 - Buster Explosions deal 10 damage to normal bloons, x6 damage to Ceramic bloons, 10x damage to MOAB-class bloons, and remove fortification from all but the very strongest of bloons (ZOMGs, BADs, and DEATHs). ($40,000) Ability Dialogue Rocket Storm - "Rocket storm inbound!" Bloon Area Denial System - "What makes those dang bloons think they can come towards us?!" Differences from BTD5 * Base tower buffed * Laser Cannon buffed * Plasma Cannon added * Ray of Doom moved to 5/x/x, buffed, price increased * Powerful Darts buffed * Auto-Tracking Device added * Rocket Storm added * Bloon Area Denial System moved to x/5/x, buffed, price increased * Lock and Load added * Depleted Bloontonium moved to x/x/2 * Explosive Serum added * Band Breaker added * Blimp Buster added Trivia * I've never used the Dartling much due to how annoying micro is. ** However, since my version has an auto-targeting upgrade, I would use this version. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers